The Forgotten
by writers-block1702
Summary: What if Jesus of Suburbia was an Extraordinary girl? I DO NOT OWN AMERICAN IDIOT OR THE SONGS IN IT
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I was watching JOS, and i wondered what it would be like if this was from the perspective of a girl? So i made the girl that cheated on Jimmy in JOS the protagonist, and the equivilent of Jimmy himself but female.** **I named each chapter after a song in American Idiot, and I go along with the theme of the song in that chapter.**

**R&R, Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 –_**

** American Idiot**

_Television dreams of tomorrow,_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow,_

_For that's enough to argue._

_-GREEN DAY, AMERICAN IDIOT_

* * *

"For that's enough to argue!" Ashley sang at the top of her lungs. She glanced over to her fellow band members with wild eyes. Kate smiled back at her, eyes glistening with excitement. Both girls than turned their gazes to the third member, Sam, who was sat happily behind her instrument, pounding the drums in time to the words of the melody. The song concluded and they stood silently, breathing heavily as they came down from their high, excitement and ecstasy still flowing through them.

"Thank you, Reading! Thank you all for coming out, we love you!" Ashley screamed in excitement.

"Ash, we're not at Reading. We're not anywhere for that matter. We haven't made it, no one listens to us." Kay said knowingly.

"Not yet, you mean. Nice to know you have belief in us, Kay." Sam said before throwing one of her sticks at her friend. Kay simply scowled and rubbed her arm, before speaking again.

"Man, that was intense…" Kay said, still slightly out of breath.

"It was great though, it always is." Sam said, before setting her green guitar down. "Oh, come on guys. We will make it! We can do this. You believe me right?"

"Of course." Sam said encouragingly. "Look I gotta go guys, Mom said I should be home after band practice." There was a pause before an explosion of laughter from the other two girls, and Sam pushed off a laugh and gave them the finger before grabbing her possessions and leaving the garage.

Sam walked over to the chest to get her guitar pick box, before returning the pick she used that day to it. "You going too, Kay?" Ashley said, without looking up.

Kay scratched the back of her head, before running her fingers down the red ponytail, "Yeah. I'm sorry, I gotta finish that stupid homework assignment thing we got earlier this week. I can't be grounded again. It's our first gig soon."

Ashley set the box on the side before nodding and smiling weakly. "I understand. I'll see you at school in September ok?"

"Sure." Kay nodded, before carrying her bass to her boyfriend who was waiting for her in his truck, and driving swiftly away from Ashley's house. She sighed heavily before leaving the garage and slamming the door to her room, causing the wall to shake, not that she cared. She pulled off her ragged black converse before flopping down onto her bed, reaching underneath it for her phone. She had one new message from Johnny and smiled widely before pressing the screen avidly to open the text.

'It's over, whore. I know what you did. –Johnny'

Her mouth dropped open. How the hell did he find out? Unless he told her boyfriend… But it was only one night, and she was drunk. It meant nothing! Not to her anyway. She and Johnny had fought, and she was pissed. That makes it better right? She didn't think so, as she fell back onto the soft duvet beneath her, desperately thinking of what to do next as hot, wet tears ran down her face. 'I'm such an idiot.' She thought.

The tears kept coming as her hands raised to her face, trying to wipe away the tears, but all in vain, as they were soon replaced with newer, fresher and faster ones. She punched the bed before screaming violently into the pillow. After wallowing in self-pity for a short while, she knew what she had to do. She got out her mobile, before beginning to punch in the letters. The message was then sent, and the blonde haired girl exhaled, in the hope that she would get the response she wanted. She pushed her hands into the bed, pushing herself up and off the bed. She pulled her converse back onto her feet, before dashing out the door, re-slamming it after her, before proceeding to walk hurriedly toward her desired location, setting her black, scratch covered iPod on shuffled. She rolled her eyes at the irony of the song that came on.

_American Idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – Jesus of Suburbia, part 1**_

* * *

_"Home is where the heart is, but what a shame, 'cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same; it's beating out of time."_

* * *

Ashley saw him. Her boyfriend. He was slumping towards her, a stern and upset expression slapped on his face, the chain on his jeans slapping against his thigh as he walked.

"I saw you with him." Johnny screamed as he stomped towards the girl, who just slumped back silently, wanting to fade into the couch she was sat on. She gulped and narrowed her eyes before lifting her head up to reply to the testosterone filled male stood practically ontop of her. Deciding to play it cool, she sighed. "You saw who?" Ashley said.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Johnny spat.

Ashley was now really angered and upset. Her loving boyfriend just spoke to her in a way which she had never seen before, and it scared her. She turned her head and returned with a comment with equal anger as before. "What do you want from me Johnny?!" Ashley shouted back at him. She then smiled, cockiness taking over her.  
"I'm fucking him." 'Blatant lie.' A voice in her head told her.

The boy in the black clothes stopped, shocked by the tone that his girlfriend was using. "What was I to you?" He asked, trying not to look upset, but failing miserably. "What the fuck was I to you?!"

Tears filled her eyes, "A friend; someone I loved. A beautiful memory."  
Johnny snorted, trying to cover up tears that both of them knew were coming. You know what, Ash? I dont love you. You don't even get to be a memory."

Ashley leaned into the shoulder of the boy ontop of her, whispering something in his ear. "Nice tattoo then." Jimmy had taken enough, he couldn't handle being around her right now. He loved her so much, he was everything to her, and though she constantly failed to admit it, she loved him too.

"Wait, Johnny, we can talk about this!" She shouted, waving her arms, ushering him to return. He turned his head slightly, speaking over his shoulder.

"Oh what you're gonna come after me?" Johnny jeered, as the girl behind him backed to a wall, covering her face, not showing him how easily she could break. All of a sudden, Johnny was there, pressing Ashley up against the wall, nothing but rage and jealousy shining in his eyes. He laughed sluggishly, "You." He said, "Are just a pair of tits. That's all you've ever been to me." The girl sniffled softly, and she screamed as the boy she loved kissed her roughly for the last time. Johnny let go, and Ash fell to the floor, psychologically drained. She couldn't hold back any longer, and she broke down, right there and then, a heap of emotions slumped on the dirty floor, where she thought she belonged. The words flew round in her head.

Whore. Slut. Bitch. Liar.

She believed every last one.

'I'm disgusting.' She thought. 'I can't be here. Not with him." The corner of her hoodie found its way to the corners of her eyes, and it was soon covered with a mix of tears and eyeliner. Her fists plumited to the ground as she stood up again, only this time, she understood what she had to do.


End file.
